1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material for fiber manufacturing and a fiber. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-253883, filed on Nov. 21, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal polyester is widely used as a material for electronic parts and the like for having excellent low moisture absorption, heat resistance, thin formability, and the like. In recent years, by making use of such characteristics of liquid crystal polyester, fiber forming liquid crystal polyester has been considered.
In a case where liquid crystal polyester is fiber formed, generally, the liquid crystal polyester is melted before being extruded through pores and stretched. At this time, the lower the viscosity of the liquid crystal polyester in a melted state, the finer the fiber that can be obtained, and the more favorable the fiber formation.
Liquid crystal polyester of the related art could greatly increase in viscosity when in a melted state for a long time. However, in recent years, liquid crystal polyester that can reliably suppress an increase in the viscosity even in a melted state and that allows easy fiber formation while maintaining the characteristics has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-43380).